El marques de Scottney
by Bliss Aruasi
Summary: Desde ese día, Elizabeth aprendería por las malas a que NUNCA debes comer nada preparado por Undertaker cuándo este aburrido, mucho menos si son sus famosas galletas para perro. [Fic participante en el aniversario del foro: Mansión Phantomhive]


**_El universo de Kuroshitsuji© es propiedad de Yana Toboso._**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **«El Marqués de**_ **Scottney** _ **»**_

Fic participante en el aniversario del foro: Mansión Phantomhive.

 _ **{4,768 palabras}**_

 _ **[Rating: T]**_

 _ **Corregido por Bren Jaeger.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Las damas presentes se vieron obligadas a desplegar sus intrincados abanicos de gala para después agitarlos con desesperación sobre su rostro, añorando que el caballero de gran porte, que descendía por las escaleras con una gracia poco común, fuera consciente de lo agradable que resultaba su anguloso perfil para la mayoría.

Los hombres no pudieron más que apretar la mandíbula celosos por la intromisión de semejante rival, y aquellos que ya contaban con la compañía de una dama se mantuvieron revoloteando alrededor de su compañera, marcando su territorio.

Al fondo de la habitación, Ciel estaba tan tenso que no notó que había dejado de respirar mientras que la expresión irritada de su mayordomo no tenía precio. Dando grandes zancadas —tan largas como su pequeña complexión permitía— se acercó sin tardar al llamativo rubio alto, poseedor de los ojos verdes que conocía a la perfección.

Llegó justo a tiempo para oír, aterrado, como hacían la pregunta a la que había estado temiendo.

—¿Es usted conocido del Conde? —Fue lo cuestionado por una de las tantas mujeres que habían sido deslumbradas.

Ciel estaba a punto de interrumpir con lo primero que se le viniera a la cabeza, podría gritar _¡fuego!_ O algo así, ¿a quién le importa? Sólo sabía que debía salvar la situación porque no había forma de que el _rubio_ llegara a la conclusión por sí mismo que nadie podía saber sobre su verdadera identidad.

—Eliot Stearns. —Respondió seguro de sí mismo, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

A Ciel casi se le cae la mandíbula.

 **OOOO**

Esa mañana, Elizabeth se despertó con más energía de la usual, y a nadie mejor que a Paula le constaba ese hecho, ya que la joven Marquesa la había llevado de tienda en tienda por Londres mientras se abastecía con todo lo necesario para el baile que se llevaría a cabo en la Mansión Phantomhive al siguiente día.

Mientras Elizabeth y Paula recorrían el centro, se encontraron con varias amigas de la nobleza y aprovecharon el momento para cotillear un rato sobre las expectativas sobre el esperado evento. Muchas esperaban bailar una pieza con algún acaudalado caballero, y si el hombre en cuestión era apuesto ¡que mejor!

Pero Lizzy apenas y ponía atención a los comentarios hechos por sus amistades. Solo había una persona con la que interesaba bailar esa noche. Una persona a la que apenas había visto en los últimos meses porque estaba inundado de trabajo y apenas contaba con tiempo para ella, zafándose con cualquier excusa cuando se daba la ocasión de encuentros. Ella quería que la viese, y pensara lo linda que se vería esa noche. Que sonriera solo al verla caminar hacia él.

Lizzy sonrió, y no pudo evitar la mirada melancólica que se posó en ella…extrañaba tanto la sonrisa de Ciel.

De pronto, una necesidad abrumadora de ver a su prometido se apoderó de ella, y despidiéndose lo más cortésmente que pudo de esas arpías de la nobleza a las que por ser parte del mismo circulo social estaba obligada a llamar amigas, decidió volver a casa para avisar a su madre que pasaría la tarde en la Mansión Phantomhive con Ciel.

 **OOOO**

Undertaker reposaba tranquilamente sobre un ataúd dentro de su tienda, mientras se llevaba las galletas de perro a la boca con aire ausente. Ah~, le hacía falta una buena carcajada. Decidió echarle otro vistazo a uno de los cadáveres claves para el caso en turno de Ciel, así por lo menos podría encontrar algo más que ir a informar al conde y de paso gastarle una broma. Aunque el Shinigami sabía de sobra que no había más por ver, podía incluso dibujar a la perfección cada herida y aspecto anormal del cuerpo si se lo pidieran. Pero bah, el submundo estaba aburrido. Demasiado tranquilo.

Hacía mucho que no había muertes turbulentas que le llevaran cuerpos interesantes. El individuo —alguien carente de importancia— de Ciel había sido el más llamativo, y únicamente había sido sospechosamente envenenado y con heridas post-mortem, dejándolo ver como una simple venganza…si hubiera sido el único caso con características similares. Pero en fin, ese había sido el último en toda una semana y ya estaba más que harto de todas esas muertes ordinarias.

Caminó hacia su laboratorio personal, y al pasar frente a ella palmeó la cabeza de la muñeca bizarra que le gruñía desde la jaula dónde estaba.

Se paseó por ahí buscando nada en especifico hasta que sus centelleantes ojos se posaron en un pequeño frasco azul, producto de un experimento fallido, y que…si bien, para cualquier podría ser interesante su efecto, para él carecía de utilidad.

Hasta ese día.

Sus labios se curvaron en una mueca de anticipación ante la diversión que tendría.

—He, he, he~

 **OOOO**

Ciel se frotó las sienes, frustrado. _Odiaba_ los bailes.

Porque un baile significaba gente y música.

Y gente más música representaba que _tendría que bailar._

¿Qué otra cosa haría en un _baile,_ si no?

Bufó, por septuagésima vez en el día.

La única razón para ser el anfitrión de su peor pesadilla, ofreciendo a la Mansión como punto de reunión, era que Sebastian ya había investigado. Y el sospechoso tras el caso impuesto por la Reyna, parecía ser alguien de la nobleza, cuya asistencia a dicho evento estaba más que confirmada, así como una reunión con el siempre incierto Vizconde Druitt.

Se permitió despejarse del papeleo que lo rodeaba cuando vio a Sebastian entrar con el coche de té. El mayordomo apenas alcanzó a soltar unos cuantos comentarios sarcásticos sobre las habilidades de baile de su amo, cuando una presencia indeseada y poco común se hiciera notar.

Ciel enarcó una ceja, atento a la reacción de su mayordomo.

—¿Qué ocurre, Sebastian?

No fue necesario recibir respuesta alguna, pues entrando cual roca gigante por la ventana, una masa gris entró como proyectil, acompañado por los cristales del vidrio roto.

Ni tardó ni perezoso, Sebastian se apresuró a proteger al Joven Amo con su cuerpo de cualquier cristal que osara siquiera pasar cerca del espacio vital del Phantomhive.

El Proyectil Gris, detuvo su impacto al chocar con el trabajado y repleto librero que estaba empotrado a la pared, acabando de cabeza con tontas carcajadas saliendo de sus pálidos labios.

— ¡He, he, he, he~! ¡Conde, cuánto tiempo!

 **OOOO**

Antes de que Elizabeth llegara a la mansión Phantomhive, a medio camino se había soltado una lluvia torrencial que apenas y les permitió terminar su recorrido hasta la mansión. Una vez el carruaje estuvo frente a la casa de su primo, no le extrañó mucho ver a Sebastian sacar casi a patadas al extraño sepulturero al que Ciel, por alguna razón, siempre acudía.

Elizabeth intercambió una mirada con el raro hombre y éste le saludó llevando su mano a su gorro poco común, con una mueca en el rostro, intento de sonrisa.

Primeramente, Lizzy se quedó de piedra ante los rasgos raros a los que su vista se acostumbraba, pero unos instantes después le sonrió como usualmente hacia y agitó la mano con fuerza y entusiasmo en dirección a Undertaker.

—Lady Elizabeth. —Saludó con su habitual cortesía el mayordomo de su prometido, cuando se encaminó a abrir el carruaje para ellas, manteniendo la puerta abierta para ella y Paula.

—¡Hola, Sebastian!

En el corto recorrido hasta la mansión tanto Elizabeth como Paula se habían empapado de pies a cabeza ante la potencia del agua. Sebastian guio a ambas mujeres al despacho de Ciel, encendió la chimenea y se retiró, indicando que el Joven Amo llegaría en unos momentos.

Cuando el hombre de negro salió de la habitación, Elizabeth se dejó caer en un sillón frente al fuego, envuelta en la manta dada por Mey Rin, mientras balanceaba sus piernas tarareando una canción que se le había pegado en Londres, cuando caminaba con Paula.

En la mesita que estaba junto a ella, pudo apreciar unas extrañas galletas en forma de hueso, y con el hambre que tenía luego de andar toda la mañana y parte de la tarde recorriendo la ciudad y el trayecto hasta la mansión, no pudo resistir la tentación de comer una.

Cuando la puerta fue abierta, no pudo evitar el gritó de emoción que salió de su garganta.

—¡Cieeeel~!

 **OOOO**

—¿Y, que quieres, Undertaker? —Casi gruñó el Conde.

El sepulturero sacó un frasco repleto de sus famosas galletas y las colocó en la mesita, sacó una y se puso a hacerla girar sobre su dedo.

—Ya conoce el trato Conde —respondió con humor el Shinigami, recargando su cabeza sobre su mano, con aire despreocupado—: Deme una buena risa.

A Ciel casi se le revienta una vena de la frente. ¡¿Qué narices pretendía ese Shinigami viniendo a su propiedad por voluntad propia y aun así sentirse como en su tienda?!

—Di lo que tengas que decir—sentenció Sebastian.

Undertaker le ignoró olímpicamente y se llevó la galleta a la boca, para jugarla entre sus labios, sin llegar a morderla o algo peor, pues en medio de sus locuras, añadió el líquido azul a cada una de sus especiales galletas.

 **OOOO**

Una vez el maldito sepulturero se hubo ido luego de no haberle dado absolutamente nada de información, Ciel suspiró.

Sebastian le había advertido que no comiera ni una de las galletas ofrecidas pues había algo anormal en ellas, para pesar de Ciel, pues su mayordomo no se había dignado a prepararle nada dulce en todo el día alegando que le quitarían el apetito.

Estúpido Sebastian.

Y hablo del Rey del Infierno…pensó el Conde cuando vio a su mayordomo descender por las escaleras.

—Lady Elizabeth esta aquí —le informó.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo llegó con esta lluvia?

—Al parecer el agua comenzó a caer casi cuando llegaban, por lo que sé el camino no fue tan difícil pero esta empapada y esperando por usted en su despacho.

Sebastian siguió avanzando con lo que tenía que hacer, pues intuía que las dos _no-invitadas_ se quedarían a pasar la noche, por lo cual era necesario hacer ajustes en los preparativos de la cena y el desayuno.

 **OOOO**

Tal como había previsto Sebastian, la lluvia no hizo más que empeorar. Pero a la mañana siguiente y día del Baile el sol resplandecía de tal forma que apenas y podías mirar al cielo más de unos cuantos segundos.

Elizabeth se desperezó en la cama de la habitación donde la habían asignado, generalmente era la misma cada que se quedaba, por lo cual no reparaba en llamarla _su habitación_. El pensamiento de que ese mismo día ya era el tan esperado baile la hizo dar un brinco emocionada. Se sentó sobre el enorme colchón y notó como el camisón que traía le quedaba mucho más corto de lo que recordaba. Y al dirigir su mirada hacia abajo, una protuberancia matutina que _ella no_ debería tener ahí la hizo gritar escandalizada.

 **OOOO**

Todas las puertas de la Mansión fueron abiertas casi al unisonó ante el extraño grito que venía de la habitación de Lady Elizabeth, Sebastian fue el primero en aparecer, con Paula a sus espaldas y un poco más atrás Bard, Finny y May Rin.

Con cortesía, Sebastian tocó ligeramente la puerta con sus nudillos.

—¡N-No, por favor no entren! —Fue la respuesta desde el interior.

La voz tan poco melodiosa no podía pertenecer a la señorita que había dormido ahí toda la noche, por lo cual, sin más remedio, Sebastian tiró la puerta.

 **OOOO**

Ciel despertó en la mañana, por sí mismo. Sebastian no había aparecido para ayudarle a vestirse, ni para llevarle su té. ¿Qué pretendía el demonio? Pensaba molesto Ciel.

—Joven Amo —entró Sebastian por la puerta, sabiendo que él ya estaría despierto.

—¿Por qué has tardado tanto? ¿Qué ocurre?

Sebastian dudó, mientras sacaba las prendas del armario.

—Tendrá que verlo por usted.

 **OOOO**

Una vez derribada la puerta, el shock no se hizo esperar al encontrar sentado en medio de la habitación, a un hombre rubio en un camisón femenino, bañado en un llanto desgarrador.

—¡N-No me miren! —Lloró el hombre cubriéndose el rostro—. ¡Así no luzco bonita en absoluto!

Todos le miraban con una expresión de perplejidad total. ¿Quién era él? ¿Dónde estaba Elizabeth?

—¿Lady Elizabeth? —Probó Sebastian, reconociendo la esencia de la Marquesa.

El hombre levanto el rostro.

—Se-Sebastian, por favor, no dejes que Ciel me vea en este estado tan vergonzoso.

Los sirvientes y Paula miraron a esos dos como si estuvieran dementes.

 **OOOO**

Había sido imposible calmar a Lady Elizabeth —¿O _Lord_ Elizabeth? — y aunque pataleaba y chillaba de una forma extraña, pues su apariencia no congeniaba con sus acciones, que no llamaran a Ciel, todos había llegado al acuerdo de que lo más sensato era llamar a Phantomhive y que le dijera por el mismo que todo se arreglaría, _aunque nada garantizara que fuera así._

Por lo tanto, ahora Ciel caminaba apresurada a la habitación de su prometida temiendo encontrarla enferma, moribunda o acuchillada. Quien sabe que podría pasar, ¡Sebastian no le había soltado ningún detalle!

—¡Lizzy! —Abrió la puerta, llenó de pánico el conde.

La imagen que se topó era tan bizarra que le tomó unos cuantos segundos procesarla:

Había un hombre rubio, envuelto en la enorme colcha mientras lloraba a moco tendido desde hacía largo rato, evidenciado en la hinchazón de sus ojos verdes…mismos ojos verdes que Ciel conocía más que ningunos otros en su vida y por los que arriesgaría su vida.

Ambos compartieron una mirada, y sorbiendo una vez más el hombre de los ojos verdes se zafó de la cobija y corrió con los brazos abiertos hasta su primo.

—¡Cieeeeel~! —Mientras las lágrimas seguían descendiendo.

—¡Espe-! —El conde no alcanzó a terminar su advertencia pues fue brutalmente derribado por la nueva complexión de la rubia. Y es que si Lizzy como mujer era alta, como hombre lo era aún más.

Ciel trató que eso no le afectara a su ego en lo absoluto.

 _Trató._

 **OOOO**

El tiempo corría, y sin que nadie lo notara. De pronto ya eran las tres de la tarde y los invitados comenzarían a llegar en tres horas más.

Sebastian miraba frustrado su reloj de bolsillo, pues además de que tenía que lidiar con los preparativos y con los sirvientes para que no arruinaran nada, también tenía que resolver al asunto que la _descuidada_ señorita Middleford había causado por su despiste.

 _¡¿A qué doncella se le ocurre comer galletas en forma de hueso?!_

Estúpido Undertaker. Estúpida Elizabeth.

Ahora, su amo le había ordenado que buscara a ese _bastardo_ y le hiciera darle la cura a lo de Elizabeth. Pero el muy desgraciado parecía que se lo había tragado la tierra.

 **OOOO**

Después de que Sebastian se fuera en busca de Undertaker Ciel había mandado a llamar a Nina Hopkins, su modista, para que hiciera algunos encargos _exprés_ para Lizzy, confiando en su total discreción.

—¡Lady Elizabeth! —Había llorando, abrazando al _Marques_ , luego de que le hubieran relatado la situación a grandes rasgos, lamentando mil veces que se viera forzada a dejar su perfecta forma femenina por una tan mundana y ordinaria como lo era la figura del hombre.

La visita de Hopkins era inevitable, pues aunque ahora la Marquesa se encontraba vestida con ropas de su prometido —y ella trataba con todas sus fuerzas no sonrojarse por ello— la vista no podía ser menos que hilarante. Pues Lizzy era más alta que Ciel por más de una cabeza, quizá dos, también su torso era más ancho, la pobre apenas y podía respirar.

Ciel trató, _de nuevo,_ que eso no afectara mucho a su ego.

El Conde se dispuso a dejar la habitación para dejar a Nina trabajar y tomar las medidas necesarias, sin embargo, no contó con que un maestro plan estaba trazándose en la cabeza de Elizabeth.

 **OOOO**

Mientras Nina terminaba de atar el corbatín del traje de Elizabeth, pues ya que Lizzy lucia más madura que su precioso niño —Ciel— se vio obligada a realizar un traje acorde a ella, absteniéndose —por primera vez en su vida— de los colores llamativos. No es que estuviera muy feliz con ello, pero sería su primer y única excepción. A no ser que a Elizabeth se le ocurriera volver a ser hombre más de una vez, cosa que de verdad esperaba _no sucediera._

Lizzy miraba por la ventana con aire ausente, observando cómo los primeros invitados hacían su entrada puntualmente, recordando lo que con Nina habían estructurado.

Ciel le había prohibido terminantemente salir a la fiesta, pues nadie podía enterarse de que _ella_ era Elizabeth Middleford, y según su prometido podría meter la pata en cualquier momento. Infló los mofletes involuntariamente ante esto. Ella había esperado ansiosa ese día para poder pasar todo el tiempo posible con él. Y eso no cambiaria.

Pero bueno, ahora que contaba con el total apoyo de la modista, Ciel no podría quejarse de ella.

O al menos eso esperaba.

—¿Listo, _Marques_? —Preguntó Nina con una sonrisa cómplice.

—Listo, señorita Hopkins.

 **OOOO**

Ciel apenas y podía simular la sonrisa cortes que estaba forzado a transmitir a todos sus invitados, el sospechoso aun no hacia acto de presencia y según el informe de Sebastian aparecería bajo el nombre de Gaspard Elbridge.

Y hasta ese momento no había señal ni de Elbridge ni del Vizconde Druitt. O tal vez él no lo había notado por estar al pendiente de que Elizabeth no asomara la cabeza aun en ese camisón tan anormalmente pequeño para un _hombre_ de sus proporciones.

El Phantomhive inspiró por la nariz.

 _Estaba siendo un paranoico_ , seguro Elizabeth comprendería la situación y se arriesgaría.

Fingió su sonrisa de nueva cuenta, y siguió atendiendo a sus invitados.

Hasta que la conmoción en el salón le hizo dar la vuelta escandalizado y es que en lo más alto de la escalara, la imponente figura rubia que estaba temiendo ver, era el centro de atención, sin embargo, contrario a lo que esperaba ver, estaba enfundado en un traje de gala que le quedaba como guante, obviamente hecho a sus medidas.

 _Nina_ pensó con rabia y agradecido al mismo tiempo. Con rabia porque aun así temía que Elizabeth metiera la pata, y agradecido porque de esa forma le daba tiempo de pensar en algo antes de que lo inminente ocurriera, por que por lo menos, Lizzy no había aparecido en camisón.

Cuando su _primo_ terminó su dramático descenso por las escaleras, atrayendo todas las miradas femeninas, no pudo evitar acercarse rápidamente a él, estando seguro de que no se le despegaría en toda la noche como que se llamaba Ciel Phantomhive.

Una vez estuvo cerca, pudo ser capaz de oír la aterradora pregunta.

—¿Es usted conocido del Conde? —Fue lo cuestionado por una de las tantas mujeres que habían sido deslumbradas.

Ciel estaba a punto de interrumpir con lo primero que se le viniera a la cabeza, podría gritar _¡Fuego!_ O algo así ¿a quién le importa? Solo sabía que debía salvar la situación porque no había forma de que el _rubio_ llegara a la conclusión por si mismo que nadie podía saber sobre su verdadera identidad.

—Eliot Stearns. —Respondió seguro de sí mismo, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

A Ciel casi se le cae la mandíbula.

Cuando _Eliot_ se topó con los ojos de su primo, no pudo evitar guiñarle un ojo, causando un sonrojo inevitable en Ciel.

 **OOOO**

—Escucha, cielo —había dicho Nina frente a ella—, si quieres pasar desapercibida esta noche debes crear a alguien nuevo.

—¿Alguien nuevo? —Preguntó Lizzy haciendo pucheros.

—¡Exacto! Deberás eliminar tus lazos con los Middleford, ya que es una familia conocida y todos conocen a la perfección a sus miembros, por lo que no puedes hacerte pasar como un hijo más, eso crearía un escándalo indeseable.

—¡Oh! —Expresó Lizzy sorprendida, porque a ella no se le había planteado esa idea.

—Lo mismo va para Ciel, no puedes expresar que eres su prometida ni actual como tal.

Elizabeth no estuvo muy conforme con eso pero sabía que todo era por su bien y por el de su prometido.

—Segundo —continuó Nina—, aunque es muy adorable, tendrás que dejar de actuar como normalmente lo haces y actuar como tu padre o tú hermano lo harían.

—¡Pero si ellos son como yo!

Nina reflexionó sobre ello, concediéndole la razón.

—Entonces sé como tu madre.

 **OOOO**

—¿Cómo se elimina el efecto de tus galletas? —Preguntó Sebastian irritado por quinta vez, mientras Undertaker seguía riendo a carcajada suelta, luego de que el mayordomo le relatara lo que habia sucedido.

Lo único que obtuvo fue una carcajada más fuerte en respuesta.

Sebastian no era estúpido, sabía que Undertaker podría acabar con él si quisiera —no sin antes dar una buena pelea, claro está— por lo mismo lo irritaba más que simplemente se burlara de él.

Undertaker agarró aire para dejar de reír y se dispuso a contestar.

—¡C-Con el beso de verdadero amor! —Y siguió riendo como lo hacía anteriormente, sin embargo, súbitamente sus carcajadas pararon y usó un tono de voz más serio—: Pero debes darte prisa, ella debe conseguirlo antes de la media noche o se quedara así por siempre.

Sebastian observó su reloj.

 **10:47**

Debía llegar rápido a la mansión.

 **OOOO**

Eliot había causado furor, luego de que explicara, para asombro de Ciel, de que ambos se habían conocido en Alemania y una gran amistad se habia formado, por lo que no pudo resistirse a asistir al evento al que Ciel le había tan amablemente invitado.

—¿Está usted comprometido? —Phantomhive ya estaba más que harto, ya habia escuchado esa pregunta mil veces y sin embargo _Eliot_ seguía insistiendo en que efectivamente ya tenía a alguien muy especial en su vida.

Ciel no sabía explicar el extraño revoloteo que cosquilleaba en su pecho.

Súbitamente sintió como alguien lo tomaba por detrás y tapaba su boca con una enguantada mano separándolo de la multitud.

Se giró llenó de pánico solo para toparse con la mirada burlona de Sebastian.

—¡Maldito! ¡No vuelvas a asustarme así!

—Mis disculpas —dijo el demonio sin borrar la socarrona sonrisa de su boca.

Ciel bufó.

—¿Y bien? ¿Conseguiste la cura—?

—Pues sobre eso…Joven Amo, usted tiene… —Sebastian se inclinó lo suficiente como para susurrar en el oído del niño, provocando casi al instante un sonrojo que dejó la cara de Ciel muy similar a un tomate.

—¿QUÉ?

Sebastian hizo lo posible por no reír.

 **OOOO**

Eliot buscó con la mirada a su desaparecido primo, y en medio de todo el bullicio no pudo evitar observa al famoso Vizconde Druitt desaparecer en el piso de arriba junto a otro hombre que no habia visto en toda su vida.

Elizabeth sabía que no le concernía en lo absoluto, pero tenía una corazonada de que no planeaban nada bueno, y eso en cualquier otro momento no le hubiera importado, pero justo ahora, ambos estaban en la casa de su prometido, esa que alguna vez también sería su casa. Por lo tanto, _sí_ le importaba.

Sigilosamente se zafó de las mujeres que la rodeaban sin saber la verdad tras su apariencia, y siguió a esos dos sospechosos.

 **OOOO**

Ciel no podía evitar el sonrojo que no quería desaparecer de su rostro, furioso y avergonzado habia enviado a Sebastian a revisar la comida pues con Bard nunca sabía que clase de monstruos podía haber creado.

Mientras se colaba por los grupos sociales, tratando en la gran medida de esquivar a todas aquellas señoritas con cara de querer invitarle a bailar, sintió como una mano enguantada lo tomaba por sorpresa de nueva cuenta.

Rodó los ojos, Sebastian a veces era muy poco original.

Sintió como lo llevaban al piso de arriba y no puso esfuerzo en ello, después de todo, prefería eso a seguir ahí abajo.

Entraron a la primer puerta abierta que encontraron y luego fue soltado bruscamente.

—No eres muy original Seba- —Antes de que pudiera continuar, se interrumpió a sí mismo cuando se dio la vuelta y contempló a un completo extraño frente a él. Ni siquiera lo reconocía como invitado, ¿quién demonios era él?

—Relájate mocoso, mi Amo llegara pronto. —Entonces comenzó a atarlo con una cuerda cercana, que estaba ahí a propósito, como si de un elaborado plan se tratase.

Ciel no opuso resistencia, pues sabía que con Sebastian en la casa no corría ningún peligro, solo debía ordenarle que viniera y asunto arreglado. Sin embargo, tenía interés en descubrir que planeaba exactamente el amo del hombre que lo habia traído. Casi podía jurar que se trataba de Gaspard.

 **OOOO**

Lizzy siguió a los dos hombres hasta la primer habitación que habia subiendo las escaleras siendo lo más discreta posible, si la pillaban podía decir simplemente que iba al teléfono o a por unas cosas en su habitación.

Cuando ambos hombres miraron sobre su hombro antes de entrar, Eliot se escondió rápidamente detrás de la oportuna columna frente a él.

Una vez escuchó el golpe de la madera con la pared al ser cerrada, se permitió asomarse con un suspiro al no ser descubierta.

Camino con pasos lentos y silenciosos hasta la puerta y posó su oído sobre la superficie, intentando oír algo.

Un golpe y el más que reconocido voz proferido por Ciel la hicieron derribar la puerta de una patada, aunque ni siquiera habia verificado si tenía o no llave puesta.

Al entrar, y contemplar a Ciel atado en el suelo, junto a dos hombres pero sin el Vizconde Druitt a la vista, quien sabe, tal vez habia saltado por la venta, Lizzy enloqueció.

—¡¿Qué demonios creen que hacen?!

 **OOOO**

Sebastian apareció de inmediato ante el llamado de Ciel, sin embargo _inmediato_ no fue lo suficientemente veloz para evitar que Eliot casi moliera a golpes a Gaspard y a su sirviente. El mayordomo contempló la escena con una gotita sobre la frente, la pasión de Undertaker al parecer no sólo cambiaba el sexo del consumidor, al parecer también desataba la ya salvaje bestia interior de la víctima.

El contemplar a Lizzy tan virilmente como lo hizo, supuso otra flecha más hacia el dañado ego de Ciel.

Sebastian observó su reloj.

 **11:57**

—Joven Amo —llamó, haciendo que tanto Elizabeth como Ciel voltearan a verlo—, el tiempo se agota.

Ciel enrojeció al instante y con una mirada le indicó a Sebastian que se fuera.

Sebastian entendió el mensaje, y _de verdad_ trató de no reírse ante la mirada aterrada de su amo.

Empezaba a entender _solo un poco_ a Undertaker.

 **OOOO**

El corazón de Ciel latía de forma desbocada, y es que además de que tenía que…que… _eso_ con Lizzy, tenía que hacerlo con ella luciendo semejante apariencia. Estaría muy agradecido si en ese instante un amable rayo le hiciera el favor de partirlo.

Elizabeth estaba frente a él, incada, pues Sebastian la habia interrumpido en su papel de terminar de desatarlo, sus miradas estaban muy cerca y conectadas, dando el contraste perfecto de verde y azul, ambos colores tan intensos a su modo.

—Li-Lizzy yo…—murmuró Ciel más que avergonzado.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Ciel sintió el dulce aliento de su prima rozar su mejilla ante la cercanía.

El Conde suspiró fuertemente y comenzó a inclinarse con los labios fruncidos.

A Elizabeth casi le da un paro al comprender sus intenciones, sin embargo, eso no impidió que siguiera con ello.

Quien diría, pensó la Marquesa, que su primo tenía esa clase de fetiches.

De pronto agradecía enormemente su condición.

Ambos sintieron sus respiraciones entremezclarse, y casi se permitieron saborear el contacto no establecido…

—¡Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha~! —Resonaron unas estridentes carcajadas desde la ventana.

Ambos, tanto Ciel y Elizabeth dirigieron su mirada en la dirección de las risas y contemplaron a un Undertaker casi partido por la mitad y a punto de ahogarse en su propio humor.

—¡N-No me puedo creer que el mayordomo se creyó semejante chorrada del _beso de amor_! —Y siguió riendo a carcajada suelta, aumentando la vergüenza del conde.

—¡¿A qué demonios te refieres?! —Ciel estaba furioso, avergonzado y lleno de ganas de matar al hombre albino.

Elizabeth solo se habia desmayado de vergüenza sin poder soportar tantas emociones juntas.

—¡Ella volverá a la normalidad en la mañana! —Cada segundo sus carcajadas sonaban mas molestas a los odios del conde, que un poco más y la cabeza le explotaría de cólera.

Con grandes zancadas se dirigió hasta la ventana y la cerró en las narices del sepulturero provocando una larga caída hasta el suelo, y aun si sin dejar se reír.

Ciel cerró las cortinas de golpe, y recordando al mensajero encargado de transmitir semejante cura, la furia hizo aparición de nuevo, tomando forma en una gritó que casi le perforara la garganta.

—¡SEBASTIAN!

El mayordomo le ignoro olímpicamente, más preocupado en detener las carcajadas que ocultaba tras su pulcro guante blanco.

 **Fin.**


End file.
